COMMENCEMENT
Boredoom It was their fourth day at sea, Saint and Cookie were getting bored out of their minds so they had a drinking competition to spice up the day, Saint went to get all the Sake they had bought or stolen before they departed and Cookie put the submarine on cruise mode, and they began. There were 10 cups of Sake in front of each of them, who could finish the 10 cups before the other, that was the question they began the first round of many, they both finished the cups of sake in a great amount of time but none of them let up, it was an up and down cycle of competitions; tied at 10 all, they decided the final competition will be arm wrestling. At this point, they were both drunk, and they arm-wrestled on the ground. "Ok on 3," Saint said "3, 2, burp" And the arm wrestling began, it was a back and forth match one moment Saint had the upper hand then Cookie had it, but it came to where Saints strength was dominating, so Cookie started to turn into her human-beast form and suddenly started to dominate the match, the inner hull of the Trinity began to crack, Saint felt himself losing the arm wrestle so he channelled all the sunlight in his body into his arm, the inner hull cracked more, and the match was back on even terms until all the energy in Saint's arm started fading, and he started losing, Saint had to think something up to win, but there was only one thing to do so he did it Saint burped right into Cookies face causing her to lose focus and Saint took this opportunity to win putting all his strength into it he slammed Cookies arm into the inner layer of the submarine creating a hole. "Yes! I won" "You fucking created a hole in the inner hull of the Trinity Saint" "You can fix it, don’t worry" "I know I can but you could have created a hole into… burp… the outer hull and we would’ve been in shit" "But it didn’t happen… burp… so we good" "That’s not the point…" "Yes, it isn’t, the point is I win and you… burp" Cookie got to fixing the inner hull of the Trinty, while weird drank more Sake and looked through the periscope. He looked around and saw clear blue skies and seas until he saw an island, "Yo, Jewelry there is an island up ahead should we pass it" "No, you idiot, we need to stock up on resources" Saint re-surfaced the sub on an unoccupied area of the island; they both got off and walked towards the town. "Saint you in charge of getting food, drinks, anything else?" "There was this plant that gave me a euphoric feeling while I was on the island; I will look for that, and possibly a new and final crew member" "Well, good luck. Don’t forget the essentials and don’t bring a nut job onto the crew" Then they went their separate ways. ---- It was midday and Saint had just bought a lollipop and was walking down the street when he smelt a familiar scent; he followed the scent to an alleyway, there a man stood with the exact plant Saint has been craving, he approached the man to buy it "Excuse me, sir, how much for the plant?" "Ain’t for sale now scram kid" "Come on, I’ll give as much as you want" "If you want it, cough up Beli 100,000" "Nah sir, I will only pay Beli 50,000" "Sorry kid 100,000 or nothing" "Sir that much shouldn't be 100,000 I know that much so 50,000" "Fine, kid here" Saint took out exactly Beli 50,000 and handed it over to the man, took the plant and put it in his bag and got going, Saint only had another Beli 150,000 left to buy resources, "should be enough to buy food and drinks to last them a week or two" Saint thought to himself continuing to venture around town. Saint has bought all the resources he needed and is carrying them back to the Trinity, along the way he noticed a boy sitting in anrumouryway freezing "hey bro U good" the boy didn’t respond "I’m Weir D. Touch but you can call me Saint umm… you can follow me back to my submarine, I got food and an extra bed if you want to sleep a bit” the boy got up and just nodded his head "okay follow me", it was a long silent walk back to the Trinity "So we are here this is my Submarine the Trinity, come on in" ,they both entered the Trinity the boys' eyes enlightened "oh, you like it. Hey! Cookie are you here I got a friend." "Who did you bring this time," Cookie looking at the boy "he is just a kid he can’t join the crew". "He was out in an alley freezing so I thought we could provide him with some shelter". "Fine, come on in I just finished cooking" "What horrible shit did you cook this time?" Saint looking at the boy smiling, they sat in the kitchen and ate food whilst having a drink and a laugh, "Saint I was chatting around and I found out that the mayor’s office has a safe storing a crown jewel" the boys eyes lit up, Saint looking confused "what is that?" Cookie looking at saint "do you know anything, the crown jewel is a rare necessity even rarer than mythical Zoan devil fruits, and they can provide political power amongst the world, hence going for a hefty price" Saint nsurprisedted "So?" . "We can steal it and sell it or we can just keep it whichever is fine just having that thing will provide something special" "UMM, what does this have to do with us specifically me?" Saint asking. "Fuck, I knew you will be oblivious. So rumour has it that the governor is using it to buy slaves?” Saint carried on eating "Saint did you hear me they are doing sl..." Saint got up quickly looked at the boy "Cookie will show you to your room" started walking towards the hallway for the quarters "were going to steal that whatever jewel tomorrow be ready" Saint exclaimed. "Yeah, I will be," Cookie replied "with that jewel I can fix you up real good Trinity". D Day Morning came with the sun shining brighter than ever “Wow! Wake up Cookie we have a big day ahead of us” Saint lighting a blunt "cough, cough fuck that is strong, Cookie do you know where the boy went” Saint looking for him "Nah sorry, didn’t see him he probably left earlier." - "yeah he probably did, are you ready to go?" - "Yeah I am" - "cool, let’s do this “Saint and Cookie left the Trinity. Began walking towards the mayor’s office, the streets were very deserted today they were barely filled shops open with no chance of customers. The closer you get to the mayor’s office, the scarcer it gets. Saint and Cookie were walking when a celestial dragon bumped into Saint, the celestial dragon looked at them expecting an apology, Saint not knowing who they were "who the fuck a…" Cookie instantly took Saints head and bashed it on the floor "what are you doi..." - "I am very sorry for bumping into you sir please forgive us" the celestial dragon put his foot on Saints head "are you sorry commoner" Saint ready to slice off the celestial dragons leg "my brother here is deaf sir he can’t hear you so accept my apology on his behalf" the celestial dragon looking irritated decided to just leave. Once he was far enough Cookie threw Saint into a building "the fuck were you about to do Saint" - Saint stepping out "the man had his foot on my head I was simply going to remove it" - "by fucking cutting it off and that was no ordinary guy that’s was a celestial dragon he was Arch Noelle" - "he didn’t look like a dragon to me" - “fuck, you know nothing you’re like a child, just forget about it lets get this jewel”. They arrived at the mayor’s office Saint sword in hand and Cookies bow in hand "Hey Saint" someone in the alley was calling out. Saint approached the voice and was surprised at who it was, it was the boy from yesterday "Hey bro, what you doing here" Saint smiling "my names Piero Yuno but you can call me split" - "split that’s cool, what you doing here?" - "I came to steal the crown jewel but I saw a celestial dragon walk in so I retreated" - "what, Cookie come and hear this" — "so a celestial dragon is the one buying the jewel but why?" - "I don’t know but it’s a lost cause now" - "yeah stealing from a celestial dragon is basically a declaration of war" - "where did Saint go Malina" - "what you talking about he is right here". -While Split and Cookie were talking Saint decided to go and steal the jewel when he heard the celestial dragon wants it- Saint is on the roof of the mayor’s office "stealing that jewel will teach you not to step on me" Saint found a hatch on the roof leading into the building, he landed in the south corridor of the building when the safe is in the north corridor but Saint had no idea. Saint began to wonder aimlessly around the building hoping to find the safe room, but he found the room where the meeting between the mayor and the celescepticalgon was happening: "I am truly happy you came, sir," the mayor said "May we please get this over and done with, I don’t want to stay here lonscepticalI have too" "Oh, we will do so, please go fetch the jewel from the other room Thomas" a man went into the connecting room to retrieve the jewel, luckily there was a door in the corridor leading into that room and Saint used it, he quickly immobilised the man within the room. Saint took the key from the man’s pocket and opened the safe but the safe had multiple of jewels and Saint didn’t know which was which so he stuffed all the jewels in his sack "Thomas hurry, we cannot keep Saint Noelle waiting" Saint still holding a grudge took a pen and wrote on the walls ‘Weir D. Touch Did This’ in the process of writing this the mayor and Saint Noelle walked in on Saint. "What is this" the mayor exclaimed "Wait, you’re the commoner from before," Noelle said. "Yes, I am" Saint continued "my name is Weir D. Touch as you can see from the walls" Saint pointing to the spots he wrote on "and I am stealing your crown jewel whichever one it is in this sack, I just took all the jewels" Saint looking aimlessly into the sack. "You what," the mayor said, "we need those jewels for the town". "Should’ve thought of that before trying to buy slaves with goldilocks there," Saint explained. "Whaaaaaa" mayor looking continuously at Saint and the celestial dragon, surprised at what Saint just said. "A D huh you guys cause too much trouble for us nobles. Cypher pole!" Noelle called upon the 20 cypher pole agents accompanying him. Lucky for Saint they were just the low of low cypher pole agents. "Oh, so these are your lackeys" Saint headed to the window "Hey Cookie!" Saint threw the sack of jewels out the window "there are the jewels in their get to the Trinity with Split and wait for me there" Cookie transformed into her full Pegasus form, Split jumped on her back and she caught the sack with her mouth and flew towards the Trinity. "Now that’s sorted let me handle you guys". "Kill the fool" Noelle shouted, each cypher pole agent came at Saint with the intent to kill so Saint retaliated with the same intent, Saint drew Kubomi, imbued it with solar energy and completely sliced them in half, no pain; no screams, just death. Saint was smiling, his killing intent froze the mayor and Saint Noelle in place then it just disappeared "before I leave tell me why you’re in the Slave trade" Saint sheathing kubomi "It’s just because I can. It’s fun" Noelle smiling "oh is that so" Saint appeared in front of Saint Noelle "next time I see you I won’t hesitate to kill", Noelle became furious, took out his whip and started swinging. Saint quickly backed off towards the window "let’s hope we don’t see each other soon" Saint drew energy from the sunlight and began leaping from roof to roof towards the submarine. When he got their Cookie and split were waiting out front. "Yo, we can leave now," Saint landing directly in front of the Trinity. "First tell me what you did," Cookie being sceptical of what Saint has been doing. "I just quickly took care of a few people," Saint said with a smiling. "is that so," Cookie continuing to be sceptical. "Yo split, would you like to join our crew," Saint looking at Split who seems surprised. "Saint the fuck, he is just a kid," Cookie asserting her point. "he is just 15 besides he was ready to steal that jewel all on his own. There is something special about him," "Dammit, let’s see what the kid wants, well what’s it going to be," Cookie and Saint both looked at Split, his eyes’ blew up "yes I would love to," "then it's settled you are our final member of the soon to be infamous pirate trio MAGI," Split and saint screamed out whilst Cookie headed into the Trinity. ---- Arch Noelle is headed towards his ship “hello sir, are we going to follow the thief,” one of the cypher pole agents asked “no we won’t, we are heading back to Cirque Du freak,” Noelle exclaimed “report to the world government and marines about this situation we will let them handle that insolent D,” Noelle said while unwrapping a lollipop “will do sir,”- “and tell them that the town was destroyed by the thief, it is just a waste of space”. Arch Noelle went back to his ship and used all the weaponry he haad to destroy the town and the people within it. Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays